In electronics devices point-of-load (PoL) DC-DC converters are needed to provide regulated DC voltages to various functional blocks in a system. Generally, these functional blocks require different voltage and power levels and, therefore, dedicated PoL converters are used for each block. For these systems, custom designs of the buck converter are used as the PoL converter of choice. The use of custom buck converters allows the designer to maximize efficiency and to minimize volume for each buck converter and to optimize the full system performance. However, custom buck converters increase the system-level design complexity and manufacturing costs and affect reliability. US 2008/0019158 A1 discloses for example a conventional two-phase interleaved buck converter.